Bakudala
Bakudala are Lynians made by MC Goji the Wolf Physiology They are short humanoids with jet black skin with yellow stripes, lizard like tails, and velociraptor like feet. The tribal masks they wear are made in the image of Wyvern's head, and they also wear fur and scale hides from various monsters. The Masks cover the upper head, but the lower jaw and yellow eyes are visible. The Lower jaws show jagged teeth reminescent of theropod dinosaurs, so its easily assumed they are carnivores knowing this. The Masks are brownish bronze in color, and have accents that come in various colors and patterns, which vary by individual, hence, no two Bakudala masks are alike. Ecological Info Behavior towards other Monsters Bakudala are known to be aggressive towards large and small monsters, and often have traps set for them, Using spears and swords made of metal ores, they are a force to be reckoned with in groups. Special Behaviors Most Bakudala Tribes are aggressive, and use explosive cocktails that inflict fireblight to attack hunters and monsters alike, along with their spears, axes, staffs, darts and other weapons. Some tribes, however, are friendly, and may offer their support to hunters that have proven themselves worthy. Habitats (?) Description Bakudala Classes The Class of a hostile Bakudala determines what ailment they use, and can be determined by the color of the accents on their masks and, similar to Gajalakas, as well as the weapon they use. *'Bakudala Warrior:' These Bakudala with white accents use swords and axes as weapons. *'Bakudala Spear Master:' These Bakudala with White Accents on their masks use spears. *'Bakudala Shaman:' These Bakudala with Teal colored accents use blunt staffs, but also can act as support for other Bakudala by healing them, buffing their attack and defense stats, and curing ailments. *'Bakudala Fire Master:' Red Accents signal the use of Fireblight via explosive cocktails used like gernades. *'Bakudala Intoxicator:' Violet Accents signal the use of Poison via the usage of poisoned Darts. *'Bakudala Drugger:' Blue Accents signal the use of Sleep via Drugged Darts. *'Bakudala Paralyzer:' Yellow Accents signal the use of Paralysis via Paralyzing inducing Darts. Bakudala Tailriders Friendly Bakudala are recognizeable with Green accents on their masks, and use a variety of weapons. *'Bakudala Warrior: '''These Warriors of the Bakudala Tribes like getting up close and personal with their axes, but can throw explosive cocktails at range. *'Bakudala Spear Master:' These Spear using Bakudalas will also use darts that can inflict status ailments on monsters. *'Bakudala Shaman:''' Shamans use Blunt Staffs as weapons, as well as use a gadget similar to Vigorwasp spray to heal allies. They also provide support via different powders that can give allies increased attack and defense, as well as heal ailments. Bakudala Trap Friendly Bakudalas will offer their support to hunters with a trap. When a Hunter mounts a monster and rides it to the area the trap is set, the Bakudalas will jump out of hiding en masse, with some dropping vine nets to temporarily immobilize the monster, and then others will attack with their axes, spears and poisonous darts, doing substantial damage and inflicting poison to the monster. Ecology Taxonomy Bakudala are a mysterious, Raptorial bird wyvern like race of "Lynians" that are native to the Albon Region, known to wear masks that covers their upper head, leaving their eyes and lower jaws the only parts fo the head visible. Habitats (?) Ecological Niche Bakudala are Hunters and Gatherers in nature, but most tribes are usually aggressive towards outsiders. Some Tribes, however, are friendlier, and can assist hunters in their quests. Biological Adaptations Their clawed hands and feet evolved for ripping flesh, and they even have the killer claw on their feet reminescent of dromeosaurid dinosaurs like Velociraptor, though eversince they started using tools for hunting, the killing claws on the toes have been becoming smaller with each generation. They utilize weapons of many sorts, including stone axes, and darts that can inflict many different ailments like poison, sleep and paralysis. They also use explosive cocktails as gernades. Bakudala are said to be descendants of a Raptorial Bird Wyvern like species of animal, though which species is not yet known. Unlike their ancestors, Female Bakudala give birth to live young instead of laying eggs. Behavior Bakudalas are a proud warriors as a race, and respect and honor those who prove themselves to their tribes, as well as the natural world. They wear masks that are made in the image of Wyverns found in the Albon Region. They will also use every part of their prey and leave none to waste. As such, they have a hatred for people who commit the crime of poaching. "The Great Pilgrimage" According to the Bakudala Cheif of the Razaju tribe, young Bakudala, once reaching a certain age to be considered adults, will be sent on a journey, known by their kind as "The Great Pilgrimage", where they go outside the boundaries of their tribes, and only come back when they find something of great value to the tribe. This is also the case when Bakudala attempt to enter another tribe. Bakudala bring something of great value to the cheif of the said tribe as a gift in order to be allowed to be within the boundaries of the tribe. When asked if the cheif of a village can choose to reject the gift, The Cheif of the Razaju tribe states that it does not happen often, as the cheif of a village often accepts the gift out of tradition, though there is still some stigma about giving a "Sub-par gift". Notes and Trivia *The Design for the Bakudala come from Gajalakas (for humanoid look and mask wearing), the Indoraptor from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (for color and design) and Greymon from the Digimon Franchise (For the mask covering the upper head, like how Greymon has a cranial shell on its upper head). Category:Monster Creation Category:Lynian Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:MC Goji the Wolf Category:GoldenDragonIlo